


Strands of the Thread

by Medie



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2012, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Post-Return of the Jedi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Into the wee small hours of the celebration, Leia can feel something building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strands of the Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llwyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwyden/gifts).



> written for llwyden as part of the 2012 Fandom Stocking. Somehow missed posting it here!

The Ewoks party lasts the night and well into the morning. Somewhere near dawn, Leia excuses herself with a smile and runs into Han on the way out. He's mid-yawn and she can't help one herself.

They smile at each other, then look back at their still-celebrating hosts. In the midst of them all, Lando's dancing with some of the littlest ones, tossing them up in the air to their glee. As loud as the music is, Leia can still hear their laughter.

"Stamina," Han comments, yawning again. "Wouldn't know the furry little guys had it in them."

"I know," Leia marvels. She slips her hand into his, letting him lead her along the bridge to farthest huts. "I'm _exhausted_ and they just keep going."

"They're excited," he says, draping his arm over her shoulder."It's their first rebellion, after all."

She laughs and leans into him, content to enjoy the moment. "Hopefully, it's their last rebellion."

He looks down at her. "Something on your mind, Princess?"

She elbows him, smiling. "I don't think the Empire is going to die that easily. We've seen how they handle sympathizers." The idea of the Ewok suffering even a similar fate as Alderaan breaks her heart all over again.

"We'll station a few ships in the area," Han says, thoughtful. "Hell, maybe Luke can recruit a few of his Jedi buddies to hang out here. Without Vader and the Emperor, it's not like the Empire has anybody that can compete."

"If I had any," Luke says, standing outside one of the huts, "I would."

"Yeah, well, there have to be some of them out there _somewhere_. Kenobi and Yoda made it, right? They can't be the only ones. We just have to find them." Han stands just a little straighter, looking at Luke. "When this is all said and done, they'll have a new republic to protect."

Leia has none of her brother's training, but she can sense something of the moment between the three of them. Something like a thread binding them together. Luke looks at Han, then her, and nods.

"All right," he says, and ducks inside the hut.

A slight push of an invisible hand nudges Leia and Han both in the same direction; toward the hut.

Han looks at her, amused. "Subtle."

Ducking his arm, Leia physically shoves him in through the door. "It runs in the family."


End file.
